Born to Die
by southernyaman
Summary: It's 1864, and when beautiful, charming, Katherine Peirce shows up at the Salvatore Residence's doorstep, neither of the brothers can take their eyes off her. We watch Damon live from a distance as he travels through time with Katherine and Elena, from 1864 to Season 4 of The Vampire Diaries.


**Hey readers, thanks for all the great support from my first story, "Live or Love?"(url: **** s/8500407/1/Live-or-Love****), so I decided to write another! I'm not yet done with "Live or Love?" so keep reading and I'll keep adding! Thanks!**

_1864_

Damon Salvatore walks down the hall of the Salvatore Boarding House, stopping momentarily to adjust the collar of his shirt, before knocking on the door of Ms. Katherine Pierce. Just as his fist hits the door, Katherine opens it and smirks at the sight of Damon. She's clad in a beautiful emerald-green dress, an ebony jacket, and a soft white summer hat.

"Good morning, Mr. Salvatore. Have you come to see me?"

"Uh, yes," Damon stutters as he overlooks the stunningly beautiful woman before him. "Good morning to you, Ms. Pierce. I see you've gotten all dressed up. Going out?"

"Yes, in fact I am. But I just need one thing. Would you like to come in?" Katherine ushers Damon into her bedroom and closes the door after them, obviously not taking no for an answer.

"Where are you going?" Damon asks, still staring at Katherine in wonder.

"Oh, just meeting Ms. Pearl at her apothecary. We have some business to discuss."

"That sounds very nice. Would you like me to accompany you?" Damon asks lovingly.

"Why, that sounds delightful, Mr. Salvatore! I shall meet you downstairs by the front door in promptly ten minutes!" Katherine announces, her smile broadening.

Damon stands up to leave before Katherine sits him back down on her bed. "Oh, never mind my silly thoughts. We can just go downstairs together in a few minutes," Katherine replies as she sits down next to him on the bed, gently placing her hand on his cheek and slowly inching it down towards his neck.

"You won't kill me, will you?" Damon asks, more in awe than frightened.

"One day, we will be together. Soon, Mr. Salvatore," Katherine replies smoothly and lays a soft kiss on his lips, standing up again and pulling Damon back out of the room.

* * *

"Do you know where your brother is?" Katherine asks Damon as she surveys the land of green grass before her. They walk towards the apothecary, which is about 10 yards away now.

"He has been with father. They were playing croquet yesterday and talking in the parlor."

"Ah. I just didn't see him yesterday," Katherine explains herself.

"He's been very busy lately, since father has let him attend council meetings and help with the business."

"Yes, I know. And what about you?"

"I'm not going back to the war. Not for a while at least. I don't have much to do. Father is still annoyed because I quit my education. I never do anything right, compared to Stefan who is the perfect son. Maybe not perfect, but certainly the most desired."

"You know that isn't true. Your father loves you. _I _love you," Katherine consoles him, still smirking as they arrive at the apothecary doors to be greeted by Ms. Pearl.

Ms. Pearl appears in the doorway and smiles when she sees Katherine. "Annabelle, get the door for Ms. Pierce," Pearl tells her daughter.

"Yes, mama," comes the quiet reply and Annabelle opens the door for Katherine who gingerly steps inside, followed by Damon.

"Hello, Katherine, Mr. Salvatore," Pearl welcomes.

"Mr. Salvatore, could you perhaps give us a moment alone?" Katherine asks Damon sweetly, referring to her and Ms. Pearl.

"Of course, Ms. Katherine," Damon replies nonchalantly, stepping away to look at the bottles of herbs and medicines lining the walls.

Katherine and Pearl step outside, while Annabelle watches them closely from the window in the apothecary.

"We will have to leave soon, Katherine, or they will find out about us."

"Oh, don't worry so much, Ms. Pearl! Staying just a bit longer can't hurt!" Katherine defends.

"If you mess with those Salvatore boys any longer, you're going to get us into trouble. Their father is one of the head councilmen. They could get us killed. I need to be here for Annabelle, so turn them or not, but we must leave soon!" Pearl counteracts.

"I want time, and I have time. They won't find out about us, I'll promise you that. And Damon and Stefan Salvatore would never tell anyone. Damon is so loyal," Katherine looks playfully at Pearl and smiles.

"And what of the other Salvatore boy? You had to compel him. There's nothing loyal about that," Pearl says and raises an eyebrow.

"No, but there's nothing wrong with compulsion. Stefan just wasn't so open to the idea that I'm a vampire. And I only compelled him so he wasn't afraid of when I bit him. It's not like I hurt him. He's very okay with it, and if I knew better I could even say he must enjoy it!" Katherine smirks at Pearl, who just shakes her head.

"Katherine, you either turn them or leave, but you have to stop messing around. If you ruin us, I will leave you to die. My duty is to protect Annabelle and myself. I just decided to help you along the way."

"Why, Ms. Pearl, I thought we were friends, and friends don't leave friends with vampire-despising humans to die," Katherine replies with a fake depressed look on her face.

"Stop playing games, Katherine."

"Why should I? No rules, remember," Katherine says, smirks, and walks back briskly to the apothecary.

"What were you speaking about?" Damon turns around to face Katherine as she steps in the room.

"Oh, nothing really. Just more information on my family."

"You don't have to lie to me, Ms. Katherine. You've told me what you are. Why won't you turn me?"

"It is not time yet, Mr. Salvatore. Now calm yourself and we will head back to the Boarding House."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Katherine," Damon looks down at his feet and guides her out of the apothecary, waving goodbye to Annabelle on their way out.

"I just don't understand. Why wait?" Damon brings up the vampire topic again and Katherine's tone becomes agitated.

"There are no rules, Damon. I will turn you when I feel it is right. Why are you so willing?"

Damon pauses, leaving the question hanging in the air for another minute. "I am in love with you, Ms. Katherine."

Katherine looks at him and replies softly. "How could anyone ever love a vampire?"

"You are beautiful, smart, fun, kind. Truly perfect."

"And I love to play games!" Katherine says cheerfully.

"And you love to play games," Damon concurs. "No rules."

"No rules."

**Whew, one chapter done, many more to come! Hope you guys enjoyed it. This was more of an intro to the story, so the next chapter will hopefully be up this weekend. Check back every other day or so because for some reason when I upload a new chapter, the story doesn't go to the top of the list again. Even though it may say there is only one chapter, there's usually another that's already uploaded. Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**The Salvatore/Somerhalder Fanatic**


End file.
